


A Frozen Heart

by irmina



Series: Undying Love [2]
Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irmina/pseuds/irmina
Summary: Kaname pulled Zero into his embrace and laid a kiss on his hair. Zero obediently let those warm arms tighten around his waist, obediently received his lover's affection as if the shadow of the past had been long gone in his once-passionate heart. Was it true?





	

A Frozen Heart

"Is everything set for our trip tomorrow, Takuma?" Kaname sat cross-legged at his desk, his back resting against the mahogany leather seat, talking to his childhood friend on the phone.

"Yes, Kaname. I have confirmed our meeting with Sir William Andrews tomorrow night. Our flight leaves at ten tonight, so I'll pick you up at seven."

"Great. Thank you, Takuma. I will see you later."

"See you later, Kaname."

Click.

The brunette uncrossed his legs and leaned forward, one hand rested on the edge of the mahogany wood desk and the other held a stack of white paper, tired red-wine orbs scanned along black prints on the paper. He had spent the last hour looking over Takuma's report of a breach of peace treaty when his best friend called. Right now he felt like spending the next fourteen hours with his beloved, however, he needed to write a proposal for tomorrow's meeting.

Five years ago Kaname left Cross Academy with his sister Yuuki, they got married and moved to a castle in the outskirt of Nagoya. In less than six months he dissolved the Vampire Council and became king, he chose his childhood friend Takuma to be the second in command. The following year he and the president of the Hunter Association signed a peace treaty. He opened a branch of Cross Academy in Nagoya to accommodate growing numbers of vampires and humans. He signed a decree allowing marriages between vampires and humans so both races could love and unite openly. A lot of vampires supported his decree, not only nobles but some purebloods had got married to humans, and children born from mixed races were now accepted. Nevertheless, there were a few purebloods who did not agree with pacifism. One of them was Sir William Andrews, a British pureblood who was mobilizing British nobles to go against Kaname and his peace treaty. Therefore Kaname would like to have a meeting with him to resolve it.

Kaname was about to write his proposed solution when he felt a sudden hunger burning his throat. He opened the top drawer of his desk and picked up a small white box, taking out two blood pills and put it into a glass of water next to his papers, the pills dissolved turning the water crimson. He disinterestedly picked up the glass and brought it to his lips, drinking all the contents in less than five gulps, oh how he detested such bitter taste. He put down the empty glass in disgust, the blood tables could only sustain his thirst but never satisfy him, only his beloved's blood could fully quench his thirst. He glanced at the clock on his desk, showing it was 4 A. M.

'Three more hours…,' he thought.

He turned his attention back to the papers in front of him and started writing his proposal. The whole castle was silent indicating all vampires living there had fallen asleep, except for the guards on watch. The only sound left was the ticking of the clock, and it didn't bother him since he was so focused on his reading, in fact its steady rhythm soothed him. What bothered him was the presence of a familiar aura waiting on the other side of the closed door.

"Come in, Yuuki," his voice broke the silence, red-wine orbs never left his papers.

The door opened, revealing a petite brunette girl, her eyes looking at her husband with uncertainty, waiting for him to look up and ask her to step in. Her hands nervously gripped her pink silk night gown as she waited for his smooth silky voice, yet after a long silent minute he was still focused on writing and said nothing, crushing her hope. Her shoulders shook as she tried to control tears from falling.

'How much longer will you treat me coldly, Onii-sama?'

Kaname had been cold to her since the day they got married, he had meetings almost every day and went to business trip every other weekends, whenever he was home he spent many hours in the office, she only saw him at meal times and bed times. At first she thought he was cold because of hectic work schedule. She didn't want to get him irritated and tried to be understanding, she took care of herself, hoping he would spend more time with her once he get used to married life. However, her beloved husband never changed, since their third year of marriage things had gone down the hill.

"Onii-sama…" Yuuki's sad voice interrupted him.

Kaname stopped reading and looked up, annoyance was evident in his eyes. Yuuki stood nervously in front of him, her red-wine orbs were filled with longing.

"Yes, Yuuki?" he gave the petite girl a forced smile.

"It's almost dawn. Let's go to bed."

"You go to bed first. I'll go after I finish writing this proposal for tomorrow's meeting."

He touched Yuuki's hand briefly and turned his attention back to the paper, hoping she would leave the room quickly, he didn't want to be close to her more than necessary. One might wonder why he treated his wife coldly. He loved Yuuki, since her birth they were already destined to be married, he paid attention to her and took it as a responsibility to watch over her, but never loved her more than a sister. He loved only one person, his first and only true love, whom he would love to spend eternity with but could never have because he had a duty to fulfill, that was marrying his sister to continue the Kuran line. He resented their marriage and ignored Yuuki, burying himself with work and meetings to escape loneliness.

"I love you, Onii-sama," she kissed Kaname's cheek.

"Love you too" Kaname said half-heartedly without looking up from his paperwork, thinking 'Please leave so I can finish this paperwork quickly and take care of things before my trip.'

Yuuki suppressed her tears from falling as she walked toward the door. Since when had she lost the ecstatic feeling hearing those words from her husband? She had loved Kaname and adored him since school time, she thought he was cold due to his vampirism, but believed that Kaname loved her because he always said sweet words with a smile and patted her hair. She was so happy when she was turned back to pureblood and remembered they were siblings who were meant to be together. She felt so lucky that she was the person he chose to get married to, she hoped they would be closer and he would be sweeter after they got married, but Kaname never changed. He kept his distance, he didn't interact with her as much as she wished to. She had never had the feeling they're one, even in the rare time they made love, she felt unable to touch his heart and find out who he was keeping in there, she could feel her husband didn't put all his mind and heart in their love making.

Yuuki closed the door softly and took slow dejected steps toward the master bedroom at the end of the dark hallway, her fingers gripped the pink nightgown tightly and sad red-wine orbs was directed at cold bare-feet. Along the cold grey stone walls were pictures of the Kuran ancestors and descendants, including her husband and herself. The corridor was pitch black yet Yuuki could 'see' those red-wine orbs from those pictures looking at her mockingly, as if saying 'You deserved loneliness for you have taken Kaname away from the one he truly loves'.

After what seemed like an eternity she reached the end of the hallway, and looked at her right at their wedding picture, the both of them were smiling. The first time she looked at that picture she felt happy, she thought they were a happily married couple who loved each other, they finally had each other for eternity. Now she felt pain in her heart every time she gazed at that picture, she realized how fake Kaname's smile was, the picture had no meaning because there was no love behind it, Kaname only married her so their picture would decorate the Kuran Hall of Fame. Silent tears fell down her cheeks as she was thinking how miserable she was, she married the person she loved yet never felt even a second of happiness, her husband didn't love her the way she loved him, she suspected her husband loved someone else and despised her.

After wiping her tears and opening the door she walked straight ahead toward a floor-to-ceiling window and stood in front of it, staring at the beautiful view. Below was a long concrete path, on the left and right of the path were beds of white and lavender roses, green grassy hills surrounded the castle. On the bottom of the hill was a large clear blue pond surrounded by pine trees, on the other side of the pond was a thickly forested valley where a lone 50-feet tall grey round tower peeked through. It's been a mystery why Kaname built that tower when he built the castle, the King never allowed anyone to step foot beyond the pond, no one questioned him, not even the Queen, although she often wondered why that tower existed.

"Are you going to spend the night in that tower again, Onii-sama?" she whispered sorrowfully, focusing her eyes on the top window of the tower. "Since that day you've stopped coming to our room, I barely see you in the castle."

An event from 'that day' six months ago replayed in her mind.

Yuuki and her two-year-old son Zander were running on the hills near the castle when she smelled a familiar blood coming from the other side of the pond. Thinking that Kaname might be hurt she called a maid to take care of Zander and flew to the other side. The smell lead her to the cleft of the forest, she landed on the ground and saw the tower for the first time. It was built of mica-slate interspersed with granite, with an entrance 30 feet from the base. Surrounding the tower was a garden of white lily on the east side and red roses onthe west side. A part of the white lilies were stained with blood. Feeling a familiar presence, she looked up and saw Kaname jumping from the top window and landing gracefully in front of her.

"What happened, Onii-sama? I smelled your blood."

"Nothing happened, Yuuki. Don't worry about it. Go back to the castle and take care of Zander." He said coldly and flew back to the top window. "The next time you step foot here I will not let you go easily." He disappeared into the tower and didn't come out until two days later.

The last year and a half Kaname rarely went to their bedroom, even just for sleeping. She came to his study to look for him a few times and didn't see him, she wondered where he's spending the night at but never suspected anything, because she still believed her husband loved her and would never hurt her feeling. One day after looking for her husband at the empty office she went back to her room and through the window she caught him strolling toward the forest and didn't come back until the next day. She caught him several times after that, and since 'that day' his visit had become daily. She suspected that someone must have been living there, that someone must be a vampire who had been feeding off Kaname's blood. The blood on the ground had Kaname's scent but it was not his blood, so it must be that person's, and that person must be very important to Kaname for she knew her husband would only willingly give his blood to his beloved one.

"You keep a lover in that tower, don't you? That must be your reason for not letting anyone enter the forest."

She walked toward her sleeping son and sat on the edge of the king-sized bed. Tears fell down her cheeks as she reflected on how Kaname stopped sleeping with her after Zander was born two years ago, he avoided and ignored her, he never made an effort to get close to his son, he didn't seem to care how the Kuran heir would turn out. She stroke her son's long brown silky hair gently, a single tear fell on the boy's smooth cheek.

"I am sorry, Zander. You never get the love that you should have had from your father."  
She wiped her tear from Zander's cheek and turned her head toward the tower, gazing at it painfully.

"Have you kept her for as long as we were married? Do you love her more than me and Zander? Does she mean the world to you?"

She lied down next to her son, hateful red-wine orbs never leaving the top window of the tower.

"Five years… I've had enough of this misery! I will find a way to destroy your secret…"

KZ

Kaname reviewed his neatly typed proposal for the last time. Finding no errors, he quickly stuffed it in his briefcase and glanced at the clock.

"It's time. He is waiting for me."

He stood up and walked toward the glass French door behind his desk. The glass door opened outward, revealing breathtaking red and white rose gardens accented with a mix of orange and black color in the background, belonging to the beautiful dawn sky. Long legs covered with black jeans took elegant steps on a stone path leading to a forest.

Leaves swayed, cold breeze gently caressed silky brown hair, the night was lonely yet it was nothing compared to the loneliness in the pureblood's heart.

The vampire king had captured his ex-human hunter as planned, they had been living together and made love every day for the last year and a half, yet he still couldn't reach his beloved's heart. His beloved continued to deny their love and resist him, insisting that he wouldn't betray Yuuki and refused to be a third wheel in their marriage. He even attempted to leave him a month after their union.

Kaname just came home from a meeting with the Vampire Council when he smelled Zero's blood spilled the air. He rushed to the tower, busting the door, red-wine orbs filled with panic and anger as he saw his beloved was soaking in a blood-filled tub, slashing his wrist repeatedly with a hunter blade.

"Zero!"

He was beside his beloved within a second, the blade instantly blasted. The hunter was taken aback and turned his head, lavender orbs gave a painful look. He didn't protest when the pureblood lifted him up, his body was cold and trembling, there was no use to struggle for the pureblood had captured him yet again. He thought he would free himself while the pureblood was away but it seemed like luck was not on his side.

Kaname carried Zero's weak body to the shower next to the tub and 'switched on' the warm water, he laid him on his arm and let the water washed away the filthy red liquid that stained his beloved's pure body. He bit his own tongue until the bitter taste of his blood filled his mouth then placed his free hand on the ex-hunter's cheeks, pressing those pale cheeks so Zero's mouth would open, he leaned forward and pressed their lips together, blocking air from the ex-hunter's mouth so he would swallow the warm liquid. Cuts slowly disappeared, color returned to the ex-hunter's skin, the pureblood was relieved he had successfully stopped his lover from leaving him.

After putting clothes on his beloved, Kaname carried him to the bed and laid him down on his back. He lifted the ex-hunter's left wrist toward the headboard and chained it to the bedpost, then did the same thing with his right wrist. Strong hands spread slender legs apart and secured both ankles to the foot bedposts then put a spell on all the restraints. He sat on the bed between Zero's restrained legs and lowered his upper body, both his hands trapping the ex-hunter's chest, their faces were inches apart.

"I thought the chains were too much, I released you and only put a spell around the tower so you could freely go around your room. Why did you do such a foolish thing?" Kaname's voice was deep and full of conviction.

"You rape me every single day," piercing lavender eyes bore into red-wine ones. "I'd rather die than doing those filthy things with you!"

SLAP!

"From now on you will never leave these chains, even when we are making love."

Zero felt a stinging sensation on his right cheek, involuntary tears wet his beautiful face.

"Why are you doing this to me?" his voice was desperate.

Strong fingers lifted the ex-hunter's chin up until their eyes met.

"Have you forgotten, Zero? I have told you many times that you are and will always be mine. You will never leave me."

Kaname walked through a steep and thickly forested valley, tall trees were decorated with broad green leaves, rays of the rising sun couldn't penetrate. There was nothing but darkness, nevertheless red-wine orbs clearly saw a gray tower five-hundred feet ahead, the tower that he built especially for his beloved right after he left Cross Academy. He had planned it all since he recognized his feelings for the ex-hunter, Zero was his and would always be his, he would have him no matter the means, regardless of vampire laws.

The forest ended at the cleft of the valley where the grey mica slate tower proudly stood. Surrounding the tower was a garden of red roses on one site and white lilies on the other, representing the lovers' opposite nature. Linking the two gardens was a white metal arch around which vines of red roses tangled, signifying the pureblood reaching out his arms to the ex-hunter, initiating a relationship.

The pureblood, who put meticulous thoughts into the design and function of the tower and its surrounding, strolled through the gate, taking slow steady steps along a concrete path between the two gardens until his feet reached the bottom of the tower.

"Release!" a commanding tone travelled through thin air.

A bright light struck the roof of the tower and travelled down the wall from top to bottom then disappeared, invisible barrier dispersed. Kaname flew up toward the only entrance and jumped in, landing gracefully on the wooden floor. Darkness and silence greeted him, no one had dared to step foot inside since the tower was built, everyone including the queen feared their king's wrath. Cold wall echoed steady footsteps as the king walked up the long winding stairs toward the top floor, the only floor that was occupied.

As he was approaching his beloved's room Kaname couldn't help feeling anxious. Though immobile and securely locked up, the ex-human hunter was very stubborn, he didn't give in very easily. After his first suicide attempt he tried to kill himself numerous times through starvation. Kaname often left for days for business and came home finding his beloved's already pale skin became even paler and his body became very thin, he refused to be fed by the pureblood's most trusted bodyguard. The pureblood finally took matters to his hands, he either hosted meetings in his castle or sent Takuma to deal with all businesses out of town so that he could feed his beloved daily.

"Kaname-sama," a monotone voice interrupted his thoughts.

A silver-haired female vampire stood by the door with her right palm over her left chest. She was Kaname's most trusted bodyguard, the only person who knew his secret, who had been entrusted to guard the tower since the day he brought Zero home and to watch him when he was working.

"I have prepared his dinner."

"Thank you, Seiren. You can leave now."

The silver-haired girl bowed and magically disappeared.

Kaname 'opened' the lock and stepped inside, taking a sigh of relief as he saw his lover's back from the wheelchair by the window, both his forearms were resting on the armrests. Zero's last suicide attempt was so fatal that Kaname installed metal bars on all windows, ensuring his lover could never try to leave him again. Despite knowing his silver-haired lover would never be able to leave, he couldn't stop worrying until he saw him there with his own eyes. As a matter of fact, his heart was always there with his beloved, no matter where he physically was.

The pureblood was approaching yet Zero didn't turn to greet him, his eyes were transfixed on white lilies, his only solace since he was locked up. He had never felt happiness though he now lived with the one he loved in the most beautiful and expensive room in the property, surpassing the king's private chamber. He had never seen the king's chamber but Kaname once said that everything in his room was made from the finest and most expensive materials that only he deserved. He didn't doubt the pureblood's words considering his obsession with him. However, those things didn't matter, he thought this room was his prison for he had never left the tower since he got captured, he felt like a bird trapped in a golden cage. After his first suicide attempt he had been chained to the bed all day, even when they were sleeping, only six months ago did Kaname release him. He spent most of his pureblood-less time sitting by the window gazing at the white lilies, they reminded him of his innocent childhood days where he lived happily with his parents and twin brother. He disliked the red roses, visible from the window on the opposite side of the room, red was the color of the pureblood, who had taken away his freedom.

"How are you today, Zero?" Kaname's tender voice greeted him from behind, his hands gently squeezed Zero's delicate shoulders.

Zero turned his head toward the source of the voice. His pale face was lacking emotion, soft silver hair partially covered lavender eyes that showed nothing.

"I miss you"

Kaname leaned forward and gave Zero a quick peck on the lips, then wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and behind his knees, picking him up from the wheelchair with ease. The ex-hunter felt so light, he was lean from the waist up but frail from the waist down, his thin legs hang down loosely. Kaname held him tightly against his warm chest, a sense of protectiveness was consuming him.

Zero didn't protest when Kaname carried him to the bed and sat him down gently as if afraid of breaking his fragile body. He said nothing when the pureblood adjusted his back to rest comfortably against the headboard and placed a pillow behind his head. He watched silently as Kaname picked up a tray of food from the side table and placed that tray over his pale thin legs. He didn't fight his lover, he had lost his tenacity, one of his attributes that made Kaname fell in love with him. Kaname missed it, that stubbornness was Zero, the ex-hunter was not complete without it. He felt something was missing, his life was not complete because the integral part that made Zero was absent. He tried to take care of Zero, when he talked to him he could pretend that they were happy.

"Eat while the food is still warm."

Zero complied, silently picking up the silver spoon and putting the chicken rice in his mouth. His mind thought nothing, his eyes were so absorbed on the food that he was unaware of a pair of red-wine orbs watching him closely. Those lavender orbs and pale face had lost their spark but Kaname still found them fascinating, he never got tired of looking at his beloved's beautiful stoic face.

"Isn't it better if you were this obedient from the beginning?"

Kaname caressed Zero's mop of silky silver hair lovingly. He loved the ex-hunter's stubbornness, but also loved his obedient side. As a pureblood he expected everyone to obey him, including the ex-hunter, though he never treated Zero the way he treated his fellow vampires. Zero had always been special, he was his lover, his equal. He only treated Zero with compassion, putting his well-being into consideration in everything he did.  
Zero continued eating in silence, his hand moved on autopilot, his gaze never left the tray in front of him. He was unaware of the pureblood shortening the distance between their faces, his hand froze in mid-air when a wet tongue licked the corner of his lips.

"There was rice on the corner of your mouth." Kaname said in between licking Zero's pink lips.  
Tempted by Zero's plump lips Kaname gently sucked them, causing his lover to stop eating. A moan escaped Kaname's lips when his tongue tasted Zero's saliva, which had satisfied him countless times. An image of his lover's mouth sucking his manhood suddenly filled his head, he shivered upon remembering the heavenly feel of his lover's tongue around his shaft, causing a bulge in his pants. Before his mind went more perverted he released Zero's lips and waited patiently for his lover to finish the meal. Once Zero was done Kaname picked up the tray table and put it on the ground at the foot of the bed.

"I'm glad you finished your meal. You really need it to replenish your body, Zero."

Kaname crawled to his lover until Zero's delicate legs rested between his knees. His right hand reached out and lifted Zero's chin up, his eyes met with dull lavender orbs.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Long fingers gently traced thin jaw bone up to pale cheeks and rubbed those smooth cheeks in gentle circle. Red-wine orbs were looking at his lover's stoic face with longing.

"Don't you miss me, Zero?" his voice was sad. "I miss you."

'Your voice that always defied me…  
Your fierce eyes that always challenged me…  
Your stubbornness that never bowed to me…  
I miss them all…  
Your ardent kiss…  
Your gentle touch…  
Your passionate heart…  
I want them all…'

Kaname leaned closer and kissed Zero's lips hungrily, a groan escaped his occupied mouth when Zero kissed back. The ex-hunter parted his lips, giving Kaname access to slide his tongue in, the tip of their tongues met bringing a sweet taste. Kaname was in bliss when Zero sucked his tongue with the same intensity. Zero's heart might be cold, but his lips surely remembered how to respond to the pureblood's passion.

Zero's fangs accidentally scraped Kaname's tongue, his empty lavender orbs suddenly turned bright red when a drop of blood entered his throat. Those orbs turned lifeless again as soon as the taste of forbidden blood went through his throat.

Kaname released Zero's lips and placed tender kisses along his lover's jaw bone and down to his neck, nibbling it gently. Both his hands slowly unbuttoned Zero's white shirt, revealing smooth pale skin. Those hands affectionately caressed Zero's smooth chest and flat stomach, and finally stopped at white silk pants that were on the way of his hands and his lover's skin.

Skillful fingers quickly but gently removed the unwanted layer and reached down to Zero's hole, one finger slowly slid in, followed by another. Kaname knew Zero felt nothing, yet his fingers moved in scissoring motion tenderly, preparing his lover properly before he positioned his erected shaft on the entrance.

Kaname entered Zero slowly as if afraid a rush would hurt him, and moved in a deliberate steady rhythm. Zero's tight hole was sucking him deeply as if they were making love for the first time. Kaname pulled his lover into his embrace and laid a kiss on his hair.

"Hold me"

Zero obediently wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck, obediently let those warm arms tighten around his waist, obediently received his lover's affection as if the shadow of the past had been long gone in his once passionate heart. His beautiful violet eyes showed nothing, he had forgotten other moments which once were carved in his mind, it was also about Kaname and himself, also making love, but it was totally different. Kaname restrained him, beat him, and forced himself on him.

He was lying naked on the bed with all his limbs chained to the bed posts, Kaname who was also naked was hovering on top of him with hungry eyes.

"Do whatever you want!" Zero retorted with fierce in his eyes. "No matter how much you torture me or rape me I will never become your woman!"

"Then I want to see how much you can take."

Kaname moved closer and positioned his manhood in front of Zero's mouth.

"You said I can do whatever I want with you. Suck me!"

Zero tightened his lips and turned his head to the side. Kaname's hand gripped Zero's chin and turned his head to face him, forcefully opening Zero's mouth and impaling his manhood until Zero was gagging. Zero instinctively moved his head backward but the pureblood held the back of his head, keeping it in place while that large cock abused his tender throat repeatedly.

"You will not leave me today, I will fuck you all day."

Kaname took out his manhood from Zero's mouth and moved down. He spread Zero's legs and rested them on his broad shoulders. He positioned his shaft on Zero's entrance and pushed in without restrain.

"Hmmmmpphh!"

Zero muffled his cries by biting his arm until it bled, he didn't want anyone in castle to hear him, though the tower was isolated vampires had good hearings, he was afraid they could hear him.

Kaname moved fast, abusing Zero's prostate repeatedly.

"Why do you still refuse me, Zero? You know how much I love you. I will give anything for you."

'Because you always force yourself on me, you never consider my feelings. Though I love you very much, this is not what I want,' thought Zero.

Tears flew heavily down Zero's cheeks, his heart was deeply torn. He really loved Kaname, Kaname was his first man, Kaname was his everything, it had always been Kaname. He was Kaname's, Kaname owned his heart and body. He really wanted to be with Kaname but not like this, not when Kaname already had a wife and a son. He hated what Kaname did to him, and hated how his body betrayed his mind. His body loved Kaname's touches, even when Kaname raped him day after day his body responded and craved for it, he knew Kaname never treated him as a sex toy but as a lover, yet still his mind couldn't accept it. He never once told Kaname that he loved him, not only to preserve his dignity but also he was hoping one day Kaname would realize what he's doing was wrong and let him go. But of course Zero was wrong, Kaname was madly in love with him, he was completely obsessed with him, the only thing matter to him was to have Zero by his side for eternity.

"Then give me my freedom." Fierce were not lost from those teary lavender eyes.

Kaname stopped moving, Zero's words surprised him. He strongly believed they were happy as long as they were together. He forced Zero because he thought Zero would accept him after they had sex. Kaname never thought he was wrong. But Zero was too stubborn, he would never stop fighting.

"That's the only thing I won't give you."

"Why? You already have Yuuki."

"This has nothing to do with Yuuki."

Kaname gripped Zero's slim waist and thrust harder.

THRUST! THRUST!

"Ahhhh... Hurts... S-stop..."

"You are mine, Zero. Even if the world around me crumbles, I will never let you go."

Yes, Zero was his and his alone, his to take and his to love. It could only be Zero, Kaname would only make love with Zero, even when Zero was emotionless, indifferent, and unfeeling. It was better to hold an indifferent Zero than not to have him at all.

"You feel really good, Zero. Isn't it much better when you let me take you without protest?"

Kaname reached for Zero's hands on the back of his neck and guided them to his buttocks.

"I really like it when you touch my skin… yes… like that…. "

Kaname's head was thrown back when those slender hands caressed his buns and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Aahhh…. I love you, Zero…. You love me too, right? I know you do."

Zero didn't say anything, his hands pressed Kaname's firm buns closer to his body, the pureblood's manhood penetrated deeper into Zero's tight cavern. Kaname was in a bliss, his eyes were closed, picturing Zero arching his back and moaning when climaxed, whispering 'I love you' to his ear.

"Zero… Zero…" Kaname held Zero tighter when he felt intense pressure on the tip of his shaft.

"Aaaahhh….!" Kaname's whole body shivered when he reached intense orgasm, he collapsed on top of Zero.

Zero's hands slid to his side. He didn't climax, because he didn't feel anything, no pleasure, no pain, nothing at all. He could no longer feel anything because he was paralyzed from his waist down. He was a nullo, his once crotch and testicles were gone, Kaname removed them when he refused to be his woman, they were replaced by a hole the size of a pea.

Kaname slowly got up, his nearly limp member was detached, evidence of their love making soiled the sheet under Zero's entrance. One of his hands gently caressed Zero's pee hole and the smooth skin around it, red-wind orbs were gazing at it admiringly.

"Beautiful… How can you say you are not my woman? You are and will always be my woman."  
He gave that beautiful pee hole a gentle kiss and lifted Zero off the bed, carrying him to the bathroom. He carefully placed his lover on the tub and thoroughly cleaned his body with warm soapy water. After drying his lover with a towel Kaname dressed him up and held him tightly in his arms.

"I love you, Zero." he whispered affectionately into Zero's ear.

Zero didn't answer, he had never said a word since 'that day'.

Zero had been disheartened for a week. Not only had Kaname robbed his freedom but also his dignity. He was no longer a man, Kaname had forcefully made him HIS WOMAN. Since last week he lost his will to fight, he let Kaname do whatever he pleased.

That day Kaname removed Zero's chain for the first time in a year, thinking that Zero had stopped fighting. But he was wrong, as soon as the last chain was removed Zero jumped to the nearest window.

Kaname took a step forward… Zero took a step back…

Kaname took another step forward… Zero took another step back…

Each time Kaname walked forward Zero took a step back until his lower back was touching the open window.

"Take another step and I will jump off the window," threatened Zero.

"You wouldn't dare," Kaname thought Zero was making an empty threat.

"Yes I will." Lavender orbs bore into red-wine ones.

Kaname took a step forward…

Zero jumped to the window and let himself fall freely…

Gravity pulled him down…

His back was parallel to the ground…

"Zero! No!"

Kaname followed Zero in a flash but he was too late, Zero was on the ground severely bleeding, a pool of blood surrounded his unmoving body. Zero's bottom hit the ground first, cracking his spinal cord, he became paralyzed from waist down in an instant. He couldn't feel his legs, he could feel his arms broken, his upper body was shivering from intense pain. He felt lightheaded from blood loss, he could feel his life was leaving him. He felt a sense of déjà vu, where he felt like this a year ago, dying in an alley. This time he didn't think about Kaname, he already spent his last year with his most beloved person. He was smiling, he could finally be free…

His blood dyed white lilies red...

Crimson drops flowed down delicate petals...

Lilies were crying...

Lilies had been stained...

Blue sky up there...

Soon blurred in his fatigued vision...

Would everything end when those amethyst eyes closed...

"Ah, I am finally free…"

Zero's pale face was decorated with a smile, his first smile in more than a year. His vision was blurry, his consciousness was slowly leaving him.

"No! You can't leave me!" Zero faintly heard Kaname's panic voice.

Kaname held Zero gently in his arms, not wanting to break his body further.

"Farewell, Kaname."

Zero gave Kaname his most charming smile, both his lips and eyes showed contentment, he had never felt this happy in his entire life.

"No! I won't let you die! I love you, Zero. I will do anything to keep you alive, even if I have to turn you into a soulless slave."

"No! Please!"

Zero's eyes were filled with fear, his expression changed from happy to panic. He wanted to escape from Kaname's hold but he couldn't move his body, he felt totally helpless.

"If you really love me please let me die. Don't turn me into your soulless slave… please…I'm begging you…"

"I am sorry, Zero. I will give you anything but death. I will never let you leave me."

Without wasting any more time Kaname bit the un-tattooed side of Zero's neck, blood gushing on his neck.

Tears flew heavily down Zero's cheeks.

"I… will… never… forgive… you…" Zero said faintly.

Kaname pricked his finger and placed his bleeding finger on Zero's bloody neck. He mixed their blood together, drawing a symbol of Kuran ownership and quickly chanting a spell just before Zero breathed his last breath.

"With this blood I bind you, Kiryuu Zero, to me Kuran Kaname, from this day forward your mind, body, and soul are mine."

White light emanated from the symbol and traveled all over Zero's body, his transformation was complete. Zero lied limp in Kaname's arms, his cheeks had traces of dry tears.

"Why don't you believe me Zero? I've told you countless times that you can never leave me. You were, are, and will always be mine for eternity."

Kaname's loneliness increased tenfold since that day. His once passionate Zero had left him for good. In his arms now lied an empty shell Zero who could no longer feel his affection nor understand what he said. He completely owned Zero's mind, body and soul; but he would never own Zero's heart. Zero's heart was frozen the moment Kaname bound him. Kaname knew this, yet he proceeded with the binding for his own selfish reason.

Kaname placed Zero on the now clean bed and lied next to him. He caressed Zero's cheek gently, red-wine orbs looking lovingly at empty lavender ones.

"I am going on a business trip with Takuma for three days. Hadn't you been so stubborn, we would've been able to travel together. There are many places I want to see with you, many things we could experience together."

He kissed on Zero's hair and wrapped his arms around Zero's waist, cradling him tightly to his chest.

"But it's still ok. Because wherever I am, whatever I do, I will come back to you. And you'll be here waiting for me, won't you?"

KZ

Through the window of her bedroom, Yuuki was looking toward the light spreading from the tower. Somehow an image of that mysterious tower bursting into flames appeared in her mind. Kaname didn't allow her to come there, didn't allow her to explore it, then he wouldn't blame her... he couldn't blame her if she didn't protect his tower in time...

The End

Continued to: Freedom - published by Bluesapphire24


End file.
